the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond Santiago's Civic Type R
This car is what helped Raymond win the Division A Nationals. Raymond now uses this car for any Division, as he has special parts he can remove and add to qualify for certain divisions. What is unique about it is that Raymond also converted this Civic into rear-wheel drive. Origins It was the summer of 2010. Raymond's dad was buying his son's first car. Raymond had originally wanted an SI Civic, but once he saw this car online, he couldn't turn the offer down. The original Japanese-model Type R was rare in the States. Raymond's father bought this car for cheap, as the owner desperately needed to get rid of this car. Raymond at first just changed the rims and lowered the car, but after winning a few races in this car, he decided to use it to race as well. Chapter 1: Division A Win It was the last race of the Division A National Cup. Several A-ranked cars were lined up at the starting line. Common Division A cars were there, like the TR6 and Civic. However, Raymond's was the fastest, with his Civic reaching 200 horsepower. Mind you, he had to take off his intake to even qualify for Division A races. The Christmas Tree flickered green. The cars shot forward. A red TR6 was tailgating Raymond, his bumper ever so slightly tapping his Civic. Ray got angered by this. He shifted into 3rd gear, gaining him some well-needed speed. Raymond was fairly ahead of the pack, with the TR6 that was tailgating him now in 3rd. As Raymond looked into his rear-view mirror, he was astonished. There was a car catching up to him. It was a silver Honda Accord. It looked exactly like the Accord his dad drove. Same front lip, everything. What was even scarier was that it had the exact same rims on his old Accord, golden Rays rims. As it was about to overtake him, he glanced to his left. To top all the similarities off, there were leather seats. Raymond's Accord was an EX-L model, meaning it ALSO had leather seats. As the Accord slingshot past Raymond, he noticed the license plate frame was the same as his. "Rays/Volk Racing". Raymond became pale. "Could it be...the same car that my dad drives? Is he driving it? I need answers, now!" He then saw the message "LAST LAP" on the digital billboard feeding he race to the audience, watching nearby. Raymond saw the silver Accord. He then shifted into 6th, giving him more speed. Nearing the finish line, Raymond zoomed forward, passing the Accord. He had won. As he stepped out of his car, so did the driver of the Accord. Its driver took off their helmet. "You did good, kid." It wasn't his dad. It turned out to be his uncle, borrowing his dad's car. "Uncle Jon? What are you-no, why are you here, racing with me?" Jon laughed. "Oh, your dad told me to use his car and test your skills." Jon was a Division A-D racer. He owned a tuned R35 GTR and R33 GTR. "Well, uncle, why didn't I know you were racing? I didn't see your name on the list of racers." It turns out that he joined mid-race, passing all the cars even as they all had a huge head start. How? That's what Ray was asking when he drove home. "You're good Raymond. I see lots of potential. Good luck in the future." They shook hands and went their seperate ways. Category:Drift Car